


Dashes Make All the Difference

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Kidnapping, M/M, Mob Bosses, Tina is badass, night out gone wrong, plot happens yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Things move on, there is still a mob to figure out and so things have to move on. Except the mob might honestly want to play their games on their terms, Tina gets pulled along for the ride and hey knowing something about flooring can win the day. Rescues are over done when they can save themselves, but is is really saving themselves in the end if it was still just a game?





	Dashes Make All the Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Plot! -gasps- 
> 
> This is part 14, there might be.... 2 more parts left? Things are picking up fast. As normal nothing is proof read and contractions and I have have a love-hate relationship.

There was a rat staring at him and Gavin seriously felt like he had been here before. If this was the same rat he was going to be pissed off. Then events caught back up and Gavin sat up, or tried to sit up. Made it about halfway before a jerk of chain pulled him right back down. 

“Maybe don’t do that.” A tired voice called out, breaking him out of his mental cursing and Gavin froze a moment, just a moment. 

“Tina?” Tried again to rearrange so he was not face first on whatever he was on. Felt like a mattress, a stupid cheap mattress. It was in fact just that, with a fucking collar around his neck and chained to the floor. 

This place was cleaner than the warehouse from before, looked like a house in fact. There were four other mattresses spread out, all empty save for Tina in similar situation, chained down and looking tiredly angry. There was a bruise spread across her face that made Gavin want to cringe in sympathy. 

That was one bright side at least, he had not gotten the coding sorted out to let him feel much of anything. 

“Should have let Nines pick the place.” She huffed the words but seemed to be looking him over. It took Gavin a moment to really connect her words, too focused on figuring out how to sit without limiting himself too much with the chain. 

Right, Tina had been proud that she found a place that had drinks, pizza and was android friendly. Had been a snazzy little pub like joint. Had also apparently been taken over by whatever the fuck stupid mob had moved into the city. Which really put a damper on just having pizza and hanging out. 

“Where is Nines?” Was kind of an important thing to ask in the moment, last thing Gavin remembered was a low pitched reverb that vibrated his bones, a taser and some fucker with steel knuckles. 

Tina gave something of an aborted shrug before hugging her right arm to herself, “Uh, someone said something about the first floor I think? Not sure if that means him or us though, took me a while to fully wake up.” Made sense, Nines had figured out just too late that she had been drugged. 

“I really hate those fucking tasers.” Just to point out, because that was the second time he got knocked on his ass by one. Gavin checked communication lines just in case and was not surprised to find no outside network. “How bad off are you?” 

Tina grinned at him, pained and blood in her teeth and that kind of answered that, “Would have been better but they don’t seem to have a sense of humor.” Of course she would have opened her mouth and gotten shit for it, of course. “But, I can tell you these are all small fries, and they are waiting for someone bigger to show up. Alexander I think.” 

Pretentious as fuck name. Great. Glanced across the room again, but it did not offer much more. There were two windows but there was no light coming in past the thick drapes. The closet was missing the door and looked like it just had some random bed coverings tossed in. 

There was an open door but where it was Gavin could not see in it at all. The only other door was closed. Hardwood floors that were oddly well taken care of. Gavin traced the chain down to where it was bolted into the floor and tugged at it. Huh. Maybe. 

“So, whore house?” Gavin asked as he wiggled to try to get the mattress to shift farther away from where the chain was bolted down. 

There was a gruff of a laugh from Tina, “They should know I am too pretty to be a whore.” A pause as she continued more serious, “Looks it though, someone came in a while ago to let me use the restroom, there was a girl in chains in the hall.” She sounded angry, and yeah trafficking was a bitch. “What are you doing?” She finally broke down and asked, likely not at the right angle to see. 

Gavin had decided to full out just lay down for the slack in chain and was trying to maneuver one of the chain-links to get some leverage on the d-ring that held it. “Wondering if I’m gonna have fingernails left.” A muttered reply really. Was hoping either the link would give away or the bolts in the floor. Gavin was not picky as to which. 

“Uh, how about getting the actual board up?” Gavin craned his head to glance at her so Tina rolled her eyes and explained. “Looks like the stuff my mom put down last year, if so then it is just some glue and locking plates holding it down.” 

What the fuck did Gavin know about wood floors, nothing at all, so was worth a try. Then he really might not have any nails left after this, gesh. Still dropped the chain for the moment to instead see if he could even get a fingernail between two boards to wiggle at them. 

There was nothing grand or eloquent about trying to escape. End result however was him twisting about to get one heel of his shoe against a board and using the leverage of the fucking chain to get a big enough gap in the wood boards to do anything. Tina both tried to muffle a laugh and quietly cheered him on. 

It fucking worked though, alright, so she could laugh it up, got enough pressure that whatever overlap locked the boards together splintered. Left Gavin getting wood sprinters cutting across his fingers as he dug his fingers into the gap and worked at it. Thiruim made the whole mess worse really but Gavin have a soft ‘ha!’ when a board ripped up. Lot of work for one board of wood. 

Tina however made grabby hands for it, “Give me, I want to clock someone in the face with the floor!” So he tossed it over and snorted when she hugged at it. 

The whole thing paid off however. Ripped up the rest of the boards in the way, and sure the bolts went through the wood down into the flooring under that, barely. Barely enough that when Gavin kicked it the whole thing gave up. Fuck yes. 

Scrambled for Tina, wishing the shitheads had put them closer to each other to make this easier. The whole progress was faster now that he knew what he was doing, and that he was not chained down. 

Was when Tina was getting to her feet that the door opened, of fucking course. Gavin went to react but Tina just outright jumped forward swinging. Her and the guy at the door went backwards into the hall and Gavin cursed but leapt forward to follow. There was nothing quiet about this because Tina was rolling across the floor trying to beat the guy’s face in and he was pretty much doing the same. 

Gavin grabbed Tina and kicked out, really hoped that snap was not bones breaking but was not too worried about it either. Guy stopped moving and Tina was still hissing out curses. 

What stopped the whole thing was the clapping, slow and mocking. Tina stilled and turned towards the sound and Gavin let her go to do the same. 

“Damn it, I owe Connor fifty.” Grumbled words from Tina and Gavin almost wanted to ask, but maybe this was not the time. 

There had been a rundown of possible models and whatnot, the YK models had been on the list but Gavin had not really put thought towards it. Maybe because all of the ones he had seen really did just act like kids. 

This one was skinless but at least dressed. “Two hours behind schedule, but overall not bad.” Tina hefted her wood board and the creepy skinless kid smiled at them. “Well since you went through all that, come on, lets go downstairs.” And the fucker turned and went to just wander off for the stairs at the end of the hall. 

“Why is it no one ever can start with ‘I give up’ or maybe ‘you’re free to go’, always got to be a show.” Gavin was mumbling to himself but Tina at least made a sound of agreeing. They traded a look and he sighed but went to follow. 

Turned out they were on the third floor, and hey a weird mini mansion was better than a creepy warehouse, had to take away points for the rat though. 

“So my name is Alexander and I am told you have been looking for me Detective Reed.” Weird little mob boss threw himself on a winged armchair and kicked his feet in the air like this was a fucking tea party or something. 

Gavin glanced across the room they were in, noted the guards, lackeys really, and all the doors and windows. Normally stuff like this happened in movies, not in life, so he was a little thrown off. Traded a look with Tina to see if she had any ideas and she shrugged, just as lost as he was. 

“Fuck it, sure.” Why not go about this the weird way. Moved better into the room but did not sit down. “Yeah, sure, if you’re the one running the kidnapping rings.” 

The kid, not really a kid though was he, shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not. Have a seat, won’t you? Would you like anything? I can have someone find something for your head miss Chen?” Oh poliet kidnapper, possible mob boss, great. 

“Where is Nines?” That was maybe a better question right now, more important to Gavin anyway. Got to watch the YK model tilt his head, was guessing it was a he, was named Alexander at least. Kids all looked the same, much less kid androids with no skin. 

Alexander sighed and seemed to pout, again hard to tell because no skin meant no lips. “The RK900, hmm, well that is an interesting story really. Buuuuut I will only tell you if you sit.” 

Gavin took a breath and a step forward, really wishing he could pick the brat up and shake him. One of the guards shifted a hand towards a gun however so Gavin instead turned for one of the stupid purple fucking couches. Somehow not surprised at this point that it was velvet. Tina followed slower and perched on the arm of the couch instead of sitting properly. 

“Wonderful!” The brat clapped his hands together and bounced in his chair. “So, I’m not the mob boss you are looking for, that would be my sister, Alexandra.” Which was great but not what was fucking asked and maybe the brat knew that Gavin was about to snap at him. “RK900 though, well small problem there, I mean, he is here…” Trailed off and Alexander’s LED turned yellow as he glanced past them. “How about I get you a new one?” 

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? “How about you tell me where the fuck my partner is you plastic piece of shit!” Gavin was back on his feet and seriously wondering how much the table between them would really slow him down. 

“Really Detective, is yelling going to accomplish anything?” And the room froze, or well Gavin froze and it felt like everything else reacted the same. Tina made a small sound next to him and that at least confirmed that he was not seeing things. 

Striding across the room was Nines. Almost. It fucked with Gavin’s head a second. Nines went and stood next to the armchair, hands behind his back and a stupid fucking smirk on his face. Was dressed in some CyberLife uniform, which was a trip because Gavin had never seen Nines wear that. Helped at least that there was a serial number on the jacket. 

Not Nines. There was a -103 and that made all the difference. 

“So you see, some of the guys might have gotten a little over zealous, they thought your Nines was one of ours and understandably got a little upset on thinking he flipped sides. I might owe you a new one now, but hey he is squeaky clean, fresh from the box, just for you!” Alexander threw out his hands as if showcasing the RK900 standing there, “I mean, not deviated yet, because not exactly good for business you understand, but I am sure you can take care of that, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> -jazz hands- Is is sad I cackled when I finished writing this bit? Because I totally cackled, or maybe I have had waaaaay much sugar in my tea. But anyway, yes, like two parts left by my best estimate, to wrap up all this mess and get things mostly calm and chill again, yep. Thank you everyone that had put up with me and my randomness, you all rock. <3


End file.
